Not quite memory lane
by Sunriserooftops
Summary: DH/SPN/CH - The Doctor goes to fnd Dean and show him he life he should have had, but is it memory lane when the memories aren't yours yet? COMPLETE


**Not quite memory lane**

Dean looked at Sam as the firemen and rescue workers were trying to save the burning building. As much as he hated to admitt it, Dean really wished their father could have been there too. John would have known just how it felt, and maybe – just maybe – he would have known what to say that would make Sam feel better.

The noice was mindnumbing and Dean already had a headache. So when the buzzing, whirling noice came from nowhere, Dean didn't really think about it. Or, he didn't think uch of it. It was just another one of the things you put at the back of your mind when someone you love needs you more. Dean put a heavy hand on Sam's shoulder and Sam turned around. His eyes were black as night and if Dean hadn't known better, he'd have mistaken him for a demon any day. But right now he knew Sam was hurt and that Jessica had been a big part of the reason why Sam had stayed away for so long.

The whirring grew more intense and Dean looked around him. What the hell was that noice?

That's when he saw the big blue telephonebox coming out of the sky. But to his surprise, he seemed to be the only one who saw it.

"What the hell-?" he muttered to himself, as Sam talked to another police officer. Dean got closer to the blue box and reached out to touch the door when it came open in a big hurry.

"Oh, there you are. Come on," said a lanky, brittish man with glasses. Dean looked over the messed up hair and the suit and felt his eyes widen.

"And you are?" he asked.

"The Doctor," the man said with a smile?

"The- Who?"

"Doctor, now come on, before it's all too late."

"What are you talking about?"

"The path you are headed in- nothing good can come of it. Now get in here and say hi to Rose."

A blond head poped out beside the Doctor. "Hi," she smiled and gave a litte wave.

"Am I losing it?" Dean asked and looked around him. The scene was just the same, and no one noticed the big old timey box from nowhere. Dean put his fingers to his forehead and sighed. "This is- new."

"Come on, it's not that bad," Rose said.

"What's not?" Dean's forehead folded into concerned crevices.

"Timetravel," the Doctor and Rose said in unison.

1

Dean stumbled around and then got a firm hold of something just when the Doctor beamed and said "We're here."

"But we haven't moved, much." Apart from the upsydownsy rollercoaster ride they had taken while not moving an inch.

"No, we didn't move. But time did." Rose opened the door and Dean looked out.

"Oh – my – god."

"Someone's been watching a little too much Friends," the Doctor laughed and then he stepped around Dean to face the sunlight.

"Brilliant," Rose beamed and jumped out next to the Doctor.

"Where are we?"

"Two years into the future."

"But-"

"And that-" the Doctor pointed to the black, well polished and spotless Impala. "Is your car."

Dean scratched an ear absentmindedly and then his forehead folded into little cocerned crevices again. "In the bar, you are getting a gun pointed at you, right this minute."

Rose laughed. "By a girl."

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, that too."

"No way," Dean said, hurring up to the windows of the roadhouse. He saw a skinny blond girl and his own back.

"Told you," the Doctor smiled. "Now, get back in there, and I'll take you to a moment that really counts."

"What?" Dean said, and walked behind the Doctor, ahead of Rose.

"The day you die," the Doctor said. Dean stopped in his tracks and got passed by Rose. Dean felt a jolt of uneasy wash through him. He knew he was going to die, sometimes he wished for it. But hearing it...

2

"No!"

Dean heard himself scream and scream and scream. He saw the blinding light and heard Sam's voice.

"I just die? Just like that?"

"No, you gave your life to save Sam's. But you dying here, that isn't the big issue Winchester," the Doctor said. "It's what happens now that's the thing."

They stood outside for a long time, until Sam finally appeared in the doorway. He looked... Dark. Dean shrugged.

"Sure, he's mad. I was just killed!" Dean shouted the last part.

"Sam goes to Ruby," the Doctor said.

"Who's a total skank if you ask me-"

"Rose!"

"What, as soon as she got into that darkhaired girl it was done for. The demon is a bitch for crying out loud."

"Schusch. Now, Dean, you dying turns into this whole big drama which in turn could lead to the end of the world."

"Why do I die?" Dean said, looking stearnly at the Doctor.

"You traded your life for Sam's, in return for the deal you got one year with him."

"That doesn't seem like a good enough deal," Dean said and looked around the garden with a sulk.

"There's a whole big story though, and you are destined to be the vessel for Michael," Rose said with a small smile.

"You mean an angel is gonna possess me?"

"Well, hold on. Get back in the box," the Doctor said.

3

"What now?" Dean muttered, more than a little annoyed.

"This is where you should have been all along." The Doctor made a gesture to the great pink house. "The love of your life lived here."

"Where are we?"

"You mean, when are we, don't you?" Rose pointed out.

"Yes, yes, when are we?"

"This is the day you save Prue Halliwell's life, and the day you fall in love with her."

"Who?"

"She's a witch-"

"I hate witches," he mumbled. "So I fall in love? Is that the big point?"

"No, the big point is, you weren't supposed to die and come back to life and be the vessel of Michael in the grand scheme of things. The Universe didn't like your God's plan. The Universe had inteded for a rift in time/space, and for you to wake up with a whole other life."

"Like what?"

The Doctor smiled. "Like this."

4

Prue hurried across the foyer, and somewhere in the back of her mind she registered that the receptionist said "That's her over there, in the black dress."

Prue got to the door of the foyer with only one thing on her mind. She was about to reach out and grab the handle when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around, more than a little annoyed, stroking a strand of hair away from her face. As she turned her body to the man who had put a hand on her arm she felt like someone had punched a whole in her body. He had broad shoulders, hazel eyes that seemed to glow a little more green in the sunlight. He was clean shaven and he looked amazing in the brown suit he was wearing. Her eyes widened, she could feel it.

"Prue Halliwell?" he asked, a nice and rugged voice. She nodded, clearing her throat and then she smiled.

"Yes, that's me. Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually."

She felt a little short of breath, a bead of sweat running down her spine, something that made her want to shiver. His warm hand in her cold one made her feel like her insides might boil any moment.

"Since you already know my name, may I have the pleasure of yours?" she asked, her voice more than it's normal formality that she had taught herself for work.

"Winchester," he smiled. "Dean Winchester."

"A pleasure, I'm sure."

"Likewise. Now, Prue," he smiled. "I need to talk to you, in private if that's possible."

She nodded. "I am actually headed home right now, but if you come back tomorrow I am sure we can have a meeting about whatever it is you need appraised or sold or-"

"No, miss Halliwell – can I call you Prue?" She nodded. "Prue, this isn't about business. I have nothing worth selling or appraising. But, I think we might have some common ground. If you could, I would love to talk to you now."

Prue sighed. As much as she liked this man, whoever he was, she really needed to go home and talk to her sisters. "Walk with me?" she asked and gestured with her head to the exit.

"Why not?" he chuckled, and reached out to open the door for her. She was taken with the gesture, he was sure behaving like a gentleman. She wondered if there was more to him than the suit and the well behaved man she saw now.

Was there any chance that this man could handle...

Oh Prue, what are you doing? she asked herself. You are in no position to be thinking about this guy like that. You don't even know him.

And another part of her, the part that she surpressed all to often laughed. Well, that's the whole fun, it said. A little flirting and a few fantasies never hurt anyone, right Prue?

The Doctor poked Dean in the ribs. "See, you woke up in a whole other place and found your way immediatly. And, thanks to you dying – as bad a plan as that was – you met the man who told you about Prue. Only then it was all too late."

"Why?"

"Never mind, look at you instead." The Doctor directed Dean's eyes in the direction of Prue.

Dean smiled at her and held the door for her. He looked her over and wondered where he had seen her before, if he had... It clicked as all the pieces fell into place. He had seen her, he had dreamed of her when he was younger. He had seen her like this, and he had seen her as she got in the car, drove out and fell asleep behind the wheel...

He offered her his arm, something new to Dean Winchester, as they continued out on the street. She looked at him, awe and shock in her eyes. But for some reason, she took his arm with a slight smile, a smile that was shy and insecure.

He wondered what hid behind those blue eyes, what was going on inside her mind.

"I know you might think I'm insane," Dean started. "But I think you might be in danger."

She looked up at him, the smiled had faded from her face and she looked geived. "Yes," she nodded. "I think I might be too."

He smiled at her and was about to say another something when she turned to him, facing him. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" she asked with a quite determined tone.

"I'm Dean – Winchester."

"And who are you?"

Jeez, relax, he wanted to say, but he knew she was cautious for a reason. "Let's just say we live in the same world, and I don't mean-" he gestured around them, "-this one."

"How's that?"

Dean leaned in close to her, the scent of her perfume filling his nose. "Some things aren't what they seem, wouldn't you agree? Like this peaceful surface. I wonder what people whould say if they knew what the bumps in the night really were..."

Prue looked at him with wide eyes, the blue becoming clearer as the sun reflected in them. "You know."

"So do you."

"She's beautiful," Rose said. Dean nodded.

"Yes, she really is. And she was made to love you Dean."

"Well then," he said. "Since I seem to meet her soon enough-"

"She still dies. Even after you met, Dean. She still dies, and you lose purpose. You're out of time and out of place, no longer with the love of your life and well, you drop into a pretty dark place."

Dean shook his head.

"Is it hopeless then?" Rose said with an unhappy sigh.

"Never," the Doctor smiled.

"What?" Dean's head jerked up.

"No, it's not too late. Why do you think I'm here?" The Doctor smiled wide, his eyes vivid with happiness. "I got the final go ahead, and you Dean Winchester are about to enter your new life. There is just one more thing..."

"What?"

"Do you want to remember all of your old life?"

Dean thought for a moment. "What happens to Sam and dad if I go missing?"

"They'll think you went off the face of the earth, in a while they'll think you died when you don't give them a call."

"They'll be okay?"

"I hate to say it, but the three of you will be a lot better off without each other to defend and protect."

"That might be true," Dean sighed. "So, what now?"

They started walking back to the Tardis. "Now I take you, this you, back even further and drop you off where you do belong. See it as a thank you for all the things other you's had to be put through in the future. A future you won't have to worry about now."

"This is all very confusing," Dean said.

The Doctor nodded. "Very true. Now hold on, and when you wake up, you'll be right where you need to be. A little confused, but right where you belong."

"It was, strange, meeting you." Dean paused a little, feeling both thankful and awkward.

"You too," the Doctor and Rose smiled, before Dean fell to the floor. Sleeping.

"Thank god he never has to know all the horridness."

"I agree," the Doctor said and punched in the right things.

5

Dean sat up in a bed he didn't recognize. What else was new, he thought to himself and looked around the room. Strange thing was, he really had no idea as to where he was. Normally he remembered something from the night before-

Fire, and a blue phone box...

"Oh!" Dean's head was pounding - the headache was out this world and he felt like someone had stuffed a couple of pounds of cotton in his head. And his mouth.

He clicked his gums, feeling his dry throat only getting drier.

He got out of the bed, his feet hitting the wooden floor and he stopped. Wooden floor? In a motel? He looked around once more, trying to take in the room. It looked normal enough, but it wasn't like the motel rooms he usually stayed at. It was cleaner and it smelled different; like strawberries and spices. And unlike so many other times when he woke up, he didn't wake to a grey sky. He stumbled forward to the window and pulled away the sheer white curtain. Strange, he thought and looked out over the bay. Hey, wait, he thought, his mind churning desperatly to remember where he had seen this before.

"San Fransisco," he mumbled and looked around the room once more. He wasn't in a motel room. This was a hotel room! He laughed as he realized he must have gotten more than drunk last night - the headache was solid proof after all.

He looked down, not reacting to this until now. He had bare feet. And a bare chest.

Where was his clothes?

Another look around the hotel room, and no sign of them.

"Bathroom, water-" he croaked and stumbled in the direction of the door that was slightly open. A nice white, tiled bathroom. He smiled as he touched the soft towels and drew a deep breath of the nice fragrance coming off them. There was his shirt, only it didn't really look like his shirt, it looked more like those shirts normal guys had. Not flanel but soft cotton. The print was the same as all Dean's shirts, so the resemblance was incredible, but he knew what his shirts felt like - and this wasn't it.

He jumped in the shower, the hot water rincing all his worries from his mind and the dirt off his body. How had he gotten so dirty? He hadn't been digging up any graves lately, so why all the dust and dirt? He reached for the soap, feeling the bubbles forming on his skin and felt like had was in some kind of heaven.

He wiped the steam from the mirror and was starting to feel like a new Dean Winchester, one that had his life under control. He went back out into the hotel room, looking around for a closet. It was a long shot, but maybe...

He gasped, taking a step back as he took in the jam packed closet. Jeans, slacks, suits, shirts, t-shirts, balled up socks and boxers in every color. The towel around Dean's waist fell and he, without thinking, went to the other door and slid it open - suspicious as ever. To his surprise there wasn't a hotel hallway on the other side.

There was a living room.

He took another stumbling step, this time out into the living room. His throat was still dry... Even drier now than it had been before the shower. But the room, the living room, it looked - right. A big couch, a light green color that fit well with the brown rugg and the wooden floors. The walls had a hint of red to them, but were really more like - butterscotch. It was open, very free and airy. And you could see right over the counter into the kitchen. Dean just stood there, gaping. It was amazing. And everywhere was that same smell; strawberries and spices.

He would later realized, as he got dressed, that it was his fabric softener that smelled like that.

Rose held a hand over her eyes as the Doctor laughed at her. "Good deed of the day," he said.

"Of the century. You just saved Earth."

"No, he did. By chosing Prue over his family. That was the problem last time... It always came down to family for the older, more responsible Dean. This one, he barely had family. His father missing, not talking to his brother. Your god should have thought of it."

Rose nodded. "He really should have, but now you did." She beamed at him.

"Yup. Finally he can get a happily ever after."

"She won't die?" Rose asked anxious.

The Doctor smiled. "Come on Rose, we have other things to do." He looked around the San Fransisco bay one last time and the closed the blue door.

But was that...

...the end?


End file.
